


Engañando al corazón

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, los dos son adorablemente tontitos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunque no lo quieran aceptar Louis y Harry quieren ser mas que amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engañando al corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Un OS bastante ñoño, espero les guste.
> 
> Que lo disfruten :)

Siguiendo su costumbre Louis y Harry se  iban juntos a la escuela. Ellos estaban en su último año de preparatoria.  Habían sido amigos desde niños, siempre hacían todo juntos y para nadie a estas alturas era raro verlos juntos caminar por la calle.

 

Al llegar a la escuela, ambos se dirigieron a su primera clase. Cuando una voz los aturdió.

 

—Amor, que bueno que ya estás aquí… — Se trataba de Sara. La novia de Louis — con Harry — dijo sin disminuir el tono agradable de su voz, pero sin dirigirle al chico de ojos verdes una sonrisa.

 

—Sara — respondió Louis, zafando los brazos de la chica de su cuello — No sé porque suenas tan sorprendida, Harry y yo siempre llegamos juntos — dijo Louis con seriedad.

 

—Si lo sé, nada más fue un decir. No te enojes  y mejor dame un beso — dijo la chica acercándose a Louis para darle un beso.

 

Harry desvió la mirada y se encamino a su lugar.    

 

Sara volteo a verlo y sonrío con triunfo.

 

—Hoy quiero salir, ir a algún sitio — dijo con alegría la castaña, mientras ella y Louis se sentaban unos lugares delante de Harry.

 

—Bien, ¿Y a donde quieres ir? — pregunto Louis con una sonrisa.

 

—Lo pensare durante las clases — dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole otro pequeño beso.

 

Harry sabia que esa tarde como otras no tendría con quien pasar el rato, pues sus ratos  libres se la pasaba con Louis, pero desde que él salía con Sara estos eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

 

Harry quería mucho a su amigo y se sentía feliz de que tuviera a alguien a quien amar.  Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de sentirse abandonado.

 

Las clases transcurrieron sin grandes sucesos, y al terminar Sara se llevo lo más pronto que pudo a Louis — Rumbo al centro comercial —Louis no era muy aficionado a la idea, pero acepto de todas formas. Y mientras caminaba por las tiendas, recordó cómo es que había comenzado a salir con la castaña que iba a su lado…

* * *

_Esa tarde Louis y Harry no habían regresado juntos a sus casas, debido a que Louis se quedaría en la escuela para una práctica de futbol, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse después y hacer sus deberes. Louis se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, cuando escucho que lo llamaban. Era Sara, que gritaba con ganas desde las gradas. Esa manía por parte de ella le resultaba en ocasiones molesta, ya que no sabía porque se emocionaba como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Pero también había algo dentro de él que  le agradaba que ella hiciera eso. Era extraño._

_—Hola Louis, ¿ya te vas? — Pregunto Sara, acercándose a donde estaba Louis._

_—Hola… y si, ya me voy… ¿y tú, que haces aún aquí? Las clases terminaron desde hace rato — dijo caminando por la orilla de la cancha._

_—Te estaba esperando… es que quiero decirte algo… — dijo la chica con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz. Esto se le hizo extraño a Louis, pues ella solía ser muy segura a la hora de hablar._

_—Y eso sería…_

_Sara detuvo su andar y miro al chico de ojos azules. Él no dijo nada pero la miro también._

_— ¿Harry y tú están juntos? — pregunto la chica._

_—No, él ya se fue a su casa hace rato y…_

_—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que si están juntos… como pareja, si están saliendo._

_Louis no se esperaba eso y por eso no sabía que responder. Nunca había pensado en eso…aunque la idea no se le hacía del todo extraña… él y Harry…. No, ellos solo eran amigos y nada más._

_—No, solo somos amigos ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?_

_—Porque no quería hacer algo y luego quedar en ridículo — dijo la joven con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas._

_—Sara no se qué quieres decir, no te estoy entendiendo nada._

_—Louis — respirando hondo antes de continuar — creo que ha sido bastante obvio que tú me gustas mucho  — Louis no estaba seguro si quería escuchar lo que estaba seguro venia a continuación — y me ha tomado mucho tiempo armarme de valor y preguntarte… ¿si quieres ser mi novio? —dijo sin vacilar._

_Louis se quedo sin habla al escuchar la propuesta, jamás creyó que esta chica le preguntaría eso, a él no le gustaba de esa forma. Aunque le gustara la forma en que ella lo animaba no sería capaz de aceptarla como novia._

_—Sara… yo… — se detuvo al ver  tristeza en los  ojos de la chica._

_—Es Harry, verdad. Es por él que no puedes aceptarme… lo quieres  — dijo en voz baja._

_¿Querer a Harry? Claro que lo quería, era su amigo. Su mejor amigo  y por eso no quería y no debía pensar en él de otra forma, además Harry no correspondería a sus sentimientos ¿sentimientos? Dios, se estaba desviando demasiado de la situación en la que se encontraba y esa era con Sara, esperando una respuesta a su pregunta._

_—Louis, respóndeme… yo entenderé si quieres a Ha…_

_—Si — dijo Louis cortando la declaración de Sara._

_— ¿Si qué?_

_—Si… acepto ser tu novio, Sara — declaro Louis, con un pesado nudo en el estomago. Sabía que tal vez se estaba equivocando, pero también tal vez esta haciendo lo correcto. Solo el tiempo lo diría._

_—Oh Louis — lanzándose a los brazos del chico para darle un beso. El no tardo en responder, pero extrañamente un par de ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente y se separo de inmediato._

_— Vamos por un helado — dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y llevándola lejos de la cancha de futbol._

_Después de ir por el helado, Louis llevo a Sara a su casa, pues ya era tarde y no era conveniente que ella anduviera sola. Además de que ahora era su novia. Ese hecho aun parecía tan raro y fuera de lugar._

_Llego a su casa y fue recibido por su madre, que lo mira algo curiosa pues él no solía llegar tan tarde._

_—Louis, estas bien… ¿te ocurrió algo?_ _—_ _pregunto con seriedad._

_Él se quedo confundido por la pregunta._

_—Nada, no me ocurrió nada ¿por qué?_

_—Porque Harry estuvo esperándote toda la tarde y como no llegabas tuvo que irse a su casa.  Estaba preocupado._

_Louis se quiso ahorcar. Había olvidado por completo que Harry lo iba a estar esperando. Tenía que disculparse._

_— Es cierto, voy a marcarle y disculparme — dijo mientras corría a su cuarto para llamarlo, se sintió culpable por haberlo olvidado, además de que no sabía cómo explicarle el porqué no había llegado a su casa para hacer los deberes, como habían planeado._

_Entro a su habitación, puso su mochila en el suelo, se  quito los tenis y salto a la cama, para después marcar el número de Harry. Quien respondió luego del primer repique._

_— ¿Lou?_

_—Sí, soy yo._

_— ¿Que te paso? Te estuve esperando ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Harry desde el otro lado de la línea. La  preocupación en su voz era evidente. Louis se sintió muy culpable por hacerlo sentir así._

_—Sí, Haz… estoy bien y lamento no haber llegado a nuestra cita… digo  a nuestra reunión, como habíamos quedado. Pero pasaron cosas — no sabía si era buena idea o no decirle todo de una vez a Harry._

_— ¿Cosas? Qué cosas — dijo Harry con curiosidad._

_Louis dudo en decirlo, pero sabía que él lo entendería, ya que era su mejor amigo._

_—Sara… me pidió que fuera su novio — no hubo respuesta del otro lado._

_—Sabía que algún día te lo pediría, era bastante obvio  que tú le gustas… ella es linda y muy bonita —dijo Harry un momento después, su voz sonaba extrañamente tranquila._

_Louis  se dejo de sentir culpable por dejar plantado a su amigo, sin duda Harry no lo quería más que como un amigo… sí, eso eran ellos. Amigos y nada más._

_—Sí, ella lo es…_

_— Y que fue lo que le contestaste… Sobre ser su novio._

_—Que si, le respondí que si quería ser su novio — dijo con rapidez, tratando no pensar._

_Del otro lado de la línea, Harry sintió un dolor dentro de su pecho.  Pues se había roto algo entre él y Louis. Aunque no sabía que era._

_—Harry, ¿sigues ahí? — pregunto  Louis al no escuchar palabra alguna por algunos segundos._

_—Sí, si… aquí sigo… y felicidades Lou, me alegro por ti y por Sara. En serio — dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza._

 

_—Gracias — contesto de manera automática._

_—B_ _ueno… te veo mañana, buenas noches Lou_ _— se despidió Harry._

_—Buenas noches Haz — respondió Louis y luego la comunicación se corto._

 

* * *

 Harry estaba en la sala de su casa cambiándole de canal a la televisión, aburrido al no encontrar en que entretenerse, pero sobre todo se sentía triste al saber que ya no tenía cerca de su amigo como antes.

 

Pero no sabía si lo que sentía era por la pérdida de su amigo o el saberlo cerca de ella. No le desagradaba Sara, pero no le gustaba que ella tuviera la atención de Louis más tiempo que él. Era estúpido e infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

 

Veía las muestras de cariño que Sara le daba a su amigo, y para todos eran sin duda eso  _“muestras de cariño”,_  pero en el fondo Harry sentía que eran más como una forma posesiva por parte de Sara, para demostrarle a Harry que ella era más importante para Louis que él y eso le molestaba ya que no podía hacer nada.

Tal vez los celos le hacían ver cosas que no eran. ¿Celos? Qué rayos estaba pensando. Él no tenía derecho a sentir celos. Él y Louis eran solo amigos y nada más.

 

—Que estás viendo — dijo Gemma —la hermana mayor de Harry— mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

 

—Nada, cámbiale tú si quieres — dándole el control remoto.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa? Desde hace semanas  estas todo raro, estás enfermo o algo — dijo poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Harry, él solo se hizo a un lado.

 

—No tengo nada, estoy bien.

 

—No te creo.

 

—No me importa… vas a ver la tele o que — dijo Harry de mal humor. Sabía que se estaba desquitando con quien no debía,  pero como desde hace tiempo no podía evitarlo.

 

—Bien, me voy y te dejo solo con tu amargura. Pero déjame decirte algo — Harry no respondió  y solo la miro con el ceño fruncido — No es mi culpa que Louis y tú sean unos torpes que tienen miedo de hablarse con la verdad. —dicho eso, Gemma salió de sala dejando a Harry hundido en sus pensamientos.

 

Verdad, ¿Qué verdad?

 

Su hermana estaba loca.

 

* * *

 

—Bebé, esta tarde no podremos estar juntos… le prometí a Lily que hoy la acompañaría a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para su mamá  —dijo Sara, mientras ella y Louis salían de la última clase del día.

 

—Está bien, entonces te veo luego — dijo Louis despidiéndose de la chica, que contenta le dio un beso en la boca para después irse a encontrar con su amiga que ya esperaba del otro lado de la calle.

 

Harry vio  esa escena desde la distancia y lo hizo estremecerse, los celos eran cada vez más fuertes —porque si, si sentía celos y no podía hacer nada al respecto — y no sabía cómo pararlos.  

 

— ¡Harry! — llamo Louis. Se veía feliz y Harry no tuvo el corazón para fingir no haberlo escuchado y dar media vuelta e irse.

 

—Louis — dijo mientras veía a su amigo acercarse.

 

—Hola — saludo Louis una vez que estuvo frente a Harry.

 

—Hola — respondió este con una leve sonrisa.

 

Un silencio extraño se extendió sobre ellos.

 

— ¿Te parece si pasamos la tarde juntos? — pregunto  Louis, temiendo que Harry rechazara su propuesta.

 

—Claro, eso sería genial — respondió Harry sin duda alguna. Después de todo, él y Louis seguían siendo amigos y no había razón para decir que no. Además él mentiría si decía que no extrañaba pasar las tardes con Louis.

 

Esa tarde la pasaron como antes, pero esta vez ambos se sentían incómodos, hablaban de vez en cuando de temas absurdos solo para hacer más amena la tarde.

 

— ¿Realmente te gusta Sara? — se atrevió a preguntar Harry después de un largo silencio, ambos estaban sentados viendo la tele en la casa de Harry.

 

—Ya me lo habías preguntado — Dijo Louis tratando de evadir la pregunta, pero no funciono.

 

—Si, pero no me respondiste…  en esa ocasión —mirando fijamente a Louis.

 

— ¿Pues, salgo con ella no? — dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla.

—Sí, pero no creo que te guste.

 

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — volteando a ver a Harry.

 

—Te conozco bien y sé que no estás diciendo la verdad.

Louis guardo silencio un momento.

 

—La verdad… tienes razón, ella  no me gusta — confeso.

 

— ¿Y por qué sales con ella?

 

—No lo sé — dijo alzando la vista.

 

—Es muy malo de tu parte salir con alguien que no te gusta.

 

—Lo sé

— ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad?

—Porque…— no sabía realmente como decirle a Sara que había aceptado salir con ella, solo porque pensó que así olvidaría sus extraños sentimientos hacia Harry.

 

—Responde — lo apresuro Harry, pues él necesitaba una respuesta por parte de Louis. Del porque él seguía con Sara, cuando ella no le gustaba de verdad.

 

Louis alzo los hombros y ahora bajo la vista.

—No lo sé — contesto, pues no quería confesarle la verdadera razón.

 

—Louis — dijo suavemente Harry — eso no es justo para nadie — Louis lo miro fijamente.

 

—Eso también lo sé —  y volteo de nuevo su rostro hacia la televisión.

 

Harry pudo ver como su amigo mostraba tristeza en su cara y en sus ojos, entonces él puso una mano sobre el brazo de Louis para llamar su atención de nuevo. Pues no podía verlo así y quería consolarlo.

 

Cuando Louis volteo a ver a Harry sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

 

—Harry… yo…— Comenzó Louis,   las palabras amenazaban con salir y no estaba seguro  si debía arriesgarse a contarle todo y así liberarse de todo lo que tenia, pero su lógica y su miedo pudieron más. Así que se levanto  y dijo — tengo cosas que hacer— y se marcho.

 

Harry se quedo en donde estaba, muy confundido por la actitud de Louis. Pero también se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar que él no quería a Sara. Quizá aun había posibilidades de que él y Louis… No, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

 

 

Cuando Louis llego a su casa, él se encerró en su habitación y se puso a pensar en todo el mar de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, siempre había sentido algo especial por Harry, pero esta era  la primera vez que reflexionaba concienzudamente sobre ello.

 

Giro su rostro para ver el cielo, el sol entraba por la ventana permitiéndole ver las partículas que danzaban en el aire. Se concentro en todo el tiempo que pasaba con su amigo, en lo bien que se sentía con él, y la forma en que los ojos de Harry se iluminaban cada vez que lo veía  y en como estuvieron a punto de besarse ¡besarse! Ellos iban a besarse. Dios como fue tan estúpido y no darse cuenta antes. Se levanto y tomo el teléfono, no quería guardar lo que sentía, necesitaba que Harry lo escuchara.

 

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que respondieran. Cuando lo hicieron fue Harry quien hablo.

 

— ¿Hola?

 

—Harry, soy Louis

 

— ¿Lou? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Harry con preocupación. Louis por su parte solo sonrió, pues le encantaba que Harry fuera tan adorablemente preocupon.

 

—Sí, estoy bien… no te preocupes. Solo que… bueno, quiero que hablemos, sé que es un poco tarde pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo —dijo, rogando para que Harry aceptara verlo.

 

—Claro, donde quieres que nos veamos — respondió Harry, con curiosidad evidente en su voz. Louis pudo haber muerto de emoción y nervios en ese preciso momento.

 

—Te parece bien, si nos vemos en el parque que esta por tu casa… en media hora.

 

—Sí, está bien… ahí nos vemos.

 

—Te espero, adiós

 

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, un gran temor empezó a llenarlo, temor de que Louis le fuera a decir que ya podían ser amigos o que él en verdad estaba con Sara por que la quería… de que todo lo ocurrido en la tarde cuando casi se besaban  hubiera sido obra de su imaginación y… no, no podía dejar a Louis plantado por miedo, fuera lo que fuera a suceder él lo enfrentaría con dignidad.

 

Salió de su casa con rapidez — eso  después de decirle a su mamá, a donde y con quien iba a estar, ella no se quedo muy convencida de los horarios que tenia Louis para hablar con su hijo, pero de eso ya le hablaría después— la emoción que había notado en la voz de Louis le dijo que era algo importante, y dentro de su corazón guardaba una pequeña esperanza llena de deseo.

* * *

 

Louis esperaba desesperado a Harry, sabía que si tardaba mas en llegar ya no le diría nada. Escucho unos pasos y supo que el momento había llegado.

 

—Hola — saludo Harry sonriendo con nerviosismo.

 

—Hola…        

 

Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas que había en el lugar sin decir nada por unos momentos. Eso los puso más nerviosos.

 

—Lou, ¿Por qué, querías verme? ¿Qué querías decirme? — Dijo Harry, al ver que Louis no parecía querer hablar.

 

—No sé como lo vayas a tomar.

 

—Dime lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

 

—Bueno yo — fijo su mirada en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

 

Harry sintió el nerviosismo de Louis. Entonces por instinto llevo su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho. Al sentir el tacto Louis cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo al máximo. Harry sintió alivio al no ser rechazado.

 

Louis recordó entonces lo que tenía que decir, y ahora tenía el valor suficiente. Al abrir los ojos y ver que tenía tan cerca a la persona que le quitaba el sueño y que lo ponía tan nervioso, no pudo evitar llevar sus labios a su  boca para darle un rápido y tierno beso, para después separarse rápidamente.

 

—Lo siento Harry, pero es que yo…— no pudo seguir hablando pues su rostro sintió ahora unos labios pegarse a los suyos, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar y así compartir un sentimiento mutuo.

 

Ambos se sintieron felices, correspondidos aun sin palabra, tanto tiempo separados, y por fin ahora disfrutaban de esto. Se separaron para tomar  aire.

 

—Me gustas… no, no  solo me gustas, también te quiero… te amo — se escucho  como Louis dijo en un murmullo.

 

—Yo también te amo — respondió Harry, para después dejar que sus bocas se juntaran de nuevo y los brazos  se unieran en un cálido abrazo.

 

—Tenemos  muchas cosas que hablar —dijo Harry momentos después, cuando ya estaban más tranquilos y consientes de lo que habían hecho. — Y también esta Sara.

 

—Lo sé, y te prometo que aclararé todo con ella. Pero ahora quiero estar aquí… contigo, sin pensar en nada. —Dijo Louis, mientras sostenía a Harry junto a su cuerpo.

 

—Te amo, Louis

 

—Y yo a ti, Harry

Si, había cosas que aclarar, pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara, Cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos   
> xx :)


End file.
